x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
September 2015 Solicitations
HOUSE OF M #3 DENNIS HOPELESS & Cullen Bunn (w) ARIO ANINDITO (a) COVER BY KRIS ANKA VARIANT COVER BY TBA • In order to retake everything he has lost, MAGNETO, the rightful patriarch of the house of Magnus, must ally himself with those he has sworn to rule—LUKE CAGE and the rest of the human resistance! 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 AGE OF APOCALYPSE #4 FABIAN NICIEZA (w) • Iban Coello (a) Cover by GERARDO SANDOVAL • The philosophy of Apocalypse has always been "let the fittest survive," but by its ultimate extension, that would only leave one person standing! As mutants fall from the shocking release of a devastating plague, who will live and who will die? And if Apocalypse falls, who will rule in his place...? 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES GIANT-SIZE LITTLE MARVEL: AVX #4 SKOTTIE YOUNG (w) • SKOTTIE YOUNG (a/C) • Avengers vs. X-Men vs. GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY!? • Marvel's most mini heroes are pulling out all their toys to compete for the ultimate honor – whose crew is coolest! • It's a bombastic backyard brawl like you've never seen before! 32 PGS./Rated T ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES E IS FOR EXTINCTION #4 Chris Burnham & Dennis Culver (w) • RAMON VILLALOBOS (a) Cover by IAN BERTRAM • CYCLOPS and his OLD – ahem, CLASSIC – X-MEN continue to resist the idea that they are outclassed in every way by MAGNETO and his newer, younger, and more attractive team of X-MEN. 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES X-TINCTION AGENDA #4 MARC GUGGENHEIM (w) • CARMINE DI GIANDOMENICO (a) Cover by DAVID NAKAYAMA •Everything comes to a head in this Secret Wars sequel to the classic X-Tinction Agenda! •With the emergence of a repowered Cameron Hodge all the X-Men must band together to take down their resurgent foe. •But even with their combined might, not everyone may be walking away from this fight. 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES X-MEN '92 #4 CHRIS SIMS & CHAD BOWERS (w) • SCOTT KOBLISH (a) Cover by PEPE LARRAZ Variant cover by DAVID NAKAYAMA • Professor X—Face to faces with the X-Sentinel! • Can the X-Men overcome Cassandra Nova's "rehabilitations"? 40 PGS./Rated T ...$4.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES YEARS OF FUTURE PAST #5 MARGUERITE BENNETT (w) • MIKE NORTON (a) Cover by ART ADAMS • The hour of judgment crashes down with the ruins of New York City as the traitor is revealed • The last hope of mutantkind must survive the humans, the Sentinels--and the rage of the X-Men 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES OLD MAN LOGAN #5 BRIAN MICHAEL BENDIS (w) • ANDREA SORRENTINO (a/C) • Logan has climbed the walls and broken the barriers between the domains of Battleworld. • He has seen the horrors of the Post-Apocalypse world. Been hounded by this worlds thundering police force. • But his ignorance of this world's laws will not protect him from its justice. • This Old Man is haunted by the dead. Let us see how he fairs with the "un" variety. 32 PGS./Parental Advisory ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES INFERNO #5 DENNIS HOPELESS (w) • JAVIER GARRON (a/C) • Darkchild's Demon Horde, The Goblin Court and Sinister's Boom Clones all battle for power! • Who will rule the new Inferno?! • The city is lost, but can Colossus defeat the Darkchild in single combat? • Illyana's soul hangs in the balance! 32 PGS./Rated T+ ...$3.99 *SECRET WARS SERIES DEADPOOL VS. THANOS #1 & 2 (of 4) TIM SEELEY (W) • ELMO BONDOC (A) Covers by TRADD MOORE ISSUE #1- ACTION FIGURE PHOTO VARIANT COVER BY AXEL ALONSO ISSUE #1- VARIANT COVER BY RON LIM ISSUE #2- VARIANT BY RON LIM • We all know Thanos—the man who single-handedly made bejeweled gloves into THE deadly weapon of choice for mass murder. But did you know he shares an ex with Deadpool? No, not Vanessa—I refer to the cosmic "lady" known as DEATH. • And when everyone in the universe stops dying, both of her former beaus take an interest. Can the pair overcome one's overwhelming hatred of and annoyance by the other? Or will Thanos finally let Deadpool die once and for all? 32 PGS. (each)/Parental Advisory ...$3.99 (each) MARVEL MASTERWORKS: THE SUB-MARINER VOL. 7 HC Written by BILL EVERETT with MIKE FRIEDRICH, STEVE GERBER & DAN ADKINS Penciled by BILL EVERETT with DAN ADKINS, ALAN WEISS & SAM KWESKIN Cover by BILL EVERETT If ever there was a collection worthy of the title "Marvel Masterworks," Bill Everett's seminal '70s return to the Sub-Mariner, the character he made a legend, is it! Beginning with Sub-Mariner #50, Everett began a run as writer/artist that rivaled the greatest work of his career. His luxuriant artwork and signature anarchic take on Sub-Mariner made every page an action-packed classic. Villains from Subby's past like Prince Byrrah set the stage, while the debut of Namorita and a new fire-vs.-water nemesis, Sunfire, ratchet up the drama. The return of another Everett icon, Venus, pits Sub-Mariner against Ares — while the capture of Subby's alien ally Tamara leads to an all-out Atlantean invasion of New York City! Painstakingly restored and collected here for the very first time, this is a must-have Masterworks for every Marvel fan! Collecting SUB-MARINER (1968) #50-60. 240 PGS./Rated T ...$75 ISBN: 978-0-7851-9915-1 MARVEL MASTERWORKS: THE SUB-MARINER VOL. 7 HC — VARIANT EDITION VOL. 227 (DM ONLY) 240 PGS./Rated T ...$75 ISBN: 978-0-7851-9916-8 MAGNETO VOL. 4: LAST DAYS TPB Written by CULLEN BUNN Penciled by PAUL DAVIDSON Cover by DAVID YARDIN Earth is on a collision course with oblivion, and Magneto has just learned that time is running out. With everything he's fought for being brought to an end, how will the Master of Magnetism spend his last days on Earth? Will he celebrate his legacy? Be tortured by his past? Or take it upon himself to stop the end of all things? Desperate to prevent the mutant race from its inevitable extinction, Magneto faces down the gruesome Sugar Man. But has the key to salvation been right in front of him all along — in the form of his daughter, Polaris? With Earth on the verge of destruction, the Master of Magnetism is determined to be mutantkind's savior at long last — but what terrible price is he willing to pay? Collecting MAGNETO (2014) #18-21. 96 PGS./Parental Advisory ...$12.99 ISBN: 978-0-7851-9805-5 X-MEN: AGE OF APOCALYPSE VOL. 2 — REIGN TPB Written by SCOTT LOBDELL, FABIAN NICIEZA, LARRY HAMA, WARREN ELLIS, JOHN FRANCIS MOORE, JEPH LOEB & TERRY KAVANAGH Penciled by JOE MADUREIRA, ANDY KUBERT, TONY DANIEL, CHRIS BACHALO, ADAM KUBERT, ROGER CRUZ, KEN LASHLEY, STEVE EPTING, STEVE SKROCE & CARLOS PACHECO Cover by JOE MADUREIRA The world groans under the Darwinian conqueror Apocalypse's rule. Under his thumb, America has become a dark and dangerous dystopia where mutants rule, humankind suffers, and survival of the fittest is all! But in the shadows, the freedom fighters known as the X-Men — following a tenuously thin thread of hope — continue their dangerous and multi-pronged plan to restore the true Marvel Universe. As the X-Men battle Holocaust and the Sentinels, Nightcrawler searches for the seer Destiny, Cyclops and Havok clash in the Dark Beast's slave pens, and young Nate Grey meets his maker...literally! Collecting ASTONISHING X-MEN (1995) #2-3, AMAZING X-MEN (1995) #2-3, GAMBIT AND THE X-TERNALS #2, GENERATION NEXT #2, WEAPON X (1995) #2, X-CALIBRE #2-3, FACTOR X #2-3, X-MAN #2-3, X-UNIVERSE #1 and material from X-MEN: YEAR OF THE MUTANTS COLLECTORS' PREVIEW. 408 PGS./Rated T ...$34.99 ISBN: 978-0-7851-9365-4 Category:2015 solicitations